U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,691,495, 6,546,700, 6,546,699 relate to a modular system for packaging articles for shipment. A potted plant is placed in a cover, then automatically deposited into a protective sleeve. The potted plant thus packaged is ready for containment within a shipping carton.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,189,295, 6,006,500 relate to a modular system for packaging articles for shipment. A potted plant is sorted according to a grade, placed in a decorative cover, then automatically deposited into a protective sleeve. The potted plant thus packaged is ready for containment within a shipping carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,479 relates to a modular system for packaging articles for shipment. A potted plant is placed in a cover, then automatically deposited into a protective sleeve. The potted plant thus packaged is ready for containment within a shipping carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,483 relates to a modular system for packaging articles for shipment. A potted plant is automatically deposited into a protective sleeve. The potted plant thus packaged is ready for containment within a shipping carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,649 relates to an assembly for storage of floral items which includes a housing made up of stepped sidewalls, a rear wall, a front wall section at each step and top wall sections at each step. At least one container is located at each step. The containers define at least one water drain opening associated with a water drain system. A cut item separator support may be provided within the containers for dividing the inside of the containers into a plurality of compartments for receipt of floral items therein and for water free transfer of foliage from one container to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,660 relates to a protective plant covering comprising a sheet of flexible material having two opposing side edges each with a plurality of fasteners such that with the material wrapped around the plant, the two side edges may be brought proximate to one another and adjustably fastened around the plant using the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,782 relates to a cover for potted plants wherein the cover provides a water tight seal at its base while at the same time protecting the plant from water leaking out of the plant. The cover is a form of a flat, tear away bag that customers of florists and plant nurseries can use themselves without assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,785 relates to a wrapping for plants or flowers placed in a pot like container made from a resilient material of natural rigidity and consisting of a frustoconical tubular element open at both ends, the terminal portion at the tube end of small diameter having a retaining stop shoulder extending along at least part of the circumference of the tubular element and defining a free internal opening which is smaller than that of an adjacent portion disposed in the direction of the tube end having a smaller diameter, which stop shoulder is formed by a local cut in the tubular element disposed in a plane substantially perpendicular to the central axis of the tubular element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,213 relates to a method and apparatus for packing horticultural items like cut flowers and potted plants for shipment in cardboard cartons. An elongated rod extends from the top of the carton into a vase holding the horticultural items and secures the vase and horticultural items from movement inside of the carton.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0085365 relates to a system and method for creating folded flower wraps that use a plurality of molds to define one or more lines in a sheet of material for folding to produce a floral wrap by sequentially placing each one of the plurality of molds in contact with the sheet of material and folding the sheet of material across each one or more of the edges of the molds, the sheet of material is moved from the first position through a plurality of intermediate partially folded positions to the second fully folded position. The second fully folded position corresponds to the desired folded flower wrap.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2016/0137328 relates to an automated high through-put system and method for shrink wrapping potted plants for packaging and shipping. The system provides the ability to shrink wrap plants by utilizing a conveyer system and heating area with heating units having adjustable, directional nozzle heads.